


Matters of the Body

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Time Will Tell [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Epilogue, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, non-libidoist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue to "Time Will Tell." As much as Wolfram wishes otherwise, he is a sexual creature by nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of the Body

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this epilogue was actually my original inspiration for "Time Will Tell." I decided to write it as a separate epilogue since it felt like an unnecessary reason to increase the rating.

Yuuri awoke to a sensation that was becoming more and more common. The rigid hardness against his thigh shifted with its owner. "Morning, Yuuri."

"Morning," Yuuri replied, trying to ignore it. Wolfram didn’t speak further, undoubtedly attempting to calm himself down. From all his shifting, Yuuri guessed it wasn’t working. “You don’t need to pretend you aren’t hard right now. I can feel it poking me.”

“Sorry. I don’t mean to. I just…”

“I know.” Yuuri cupped his check, and Wolfram immediately nuzzled against it. “Honestly, it’s okay.”

“I’ll,” he glanced away sheepishly, “uh, go take care of it.”

The blond exited the room leaving Yuuri feeling oddly lonely. Each time he left to do that, Yuuri felt more compelled to stop him. It wasn’t that he wanted to stop him from doing _that_ , he just wanted to stop him from leaving. It was stupid. He knew Wolfram would be back. He knew Wolfram was thinking about him. But that was the thing. If he was going to think about him, then he might as well actually do it with him. But it was weird, and Yuuri didn’t know how his husband might take it. So, he had remained silent on the matter.

When Wolfram returned, he was glowing as he often did after relieving himself. Yuuri had dressed himself by this time and they headed off to start the day. It was typical in every way. They had a light breakfast among family, had afternoon tea with Greta (and her boyfriend Drew who had been coming to visit far too often in Yuuri’s opinion), done their personal duties, and then retreated to the privacy of their bedchamber for dinner. The king would forever be grateful that he managed to learn the ropes of the role and earn the trust he needed to gain this much free time to spend with his family while still adequately fulfilling his duties.

The food was simple cheese and bread, and they spread it out between them on the floor. They chatted about trivial things such as Wolfram’s horse’s strange temperament as of late. There wasn’t any specific reason for it to happen, but it happened nonetheless. A bit of cheese had gotten stuck on the corner of the double-black’s mouth, and the blond took no time in leaning in to lick it up. When he pulled back, Wolfram’s eyes were lidded, and Yuuri shivered under his gaze. He pulled him back in not only letting him into his mouth but beckoning him inside. They had had a bit of wine, but they hadn’t had enough to blame the situation on it.

Somewhere along the line Yuuri had been pushed back, and Wolfram’s hand was already trailing lightly over his chest before he stopped himself. “Yuuri…” he nearly panted.

Yuuri wasn’t really sure what came over him, but he pushed his leg upward until it all-out rubbed against his husband’s groin. He could feel it stirring to life.

“Yuu..ri” he choked out, “what are you…doing?”

“Why don’t you do it here? Why don’t you show me how you pleasure yourself?”

He shuddered. “Shit. Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“But I thought—“

“I just want to see you.”

The blond climbed off of him, leaning back instead. “Will you take them off for me?”

Yuuri gulped, but nodded. They had been sharing bodily caresses for over a year now, and he had definitely seen him naked more times than he could count, yet this still felt more intimate than they had yet to experience. His fingers shook as he began to work on the buttons of Wolfram’s pajama top, holding his gaze the entire time. He slipped the fabric past his arms so that it fell to the floor with only a light rustle. As he reached lower for his bottoms, he could feel the heat radiating from his husband increasing. He tugged the remaining garments down revealing his growing erection. While Yuuri had seen his penis in brief passing, he had definitely never seen it this close up or in this state. There were straining veins visibly pulsing along it and the tip had pinked.

Yuuri realized he was staring and quickly backed up with a blush. “Sorry.”

But Wolfram didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he looked drunk as he reached for himself. After a few casual strokes, he asked “Can I see you too?”

“S-sure.” He hadn’t been expecting this, but he didn’t have any reason to object. He removed his own clothes noticing how the blond’s eyes followed each exposed inch. Yuuri knew about sex. He knew how it worked. He wasn’t sure whether Wolfram would rather be a top or bottom, but he figured he would enjoy this either way. He backed up to the wall, slunk back, and set his legs in a raised, outward position. This way he would be able to see everything.  

Wolfram’s breath hitched, and his hand sped in its motions. “Yuuri,” he breathed, light and strained.

It was strange. Yuuri still didn’t feel anything in his neither regions, but this was oddly satisfying. Wolfram’s natural beauty was heightened by the new sheen of sweat making his body glisten. Hearing his voice made Yuuri want to hold him, to share in his experience more. Above all, he wanted to hear more. “Don’t hold back,” he ordered.

Wolfram listened, letting his head fall back as he moaned. Soon his other hand met his lips. Thoroughly coated in saliva, it traveled to his hole. One finger entered causing the hole to spasm as he cried out Yuuri’s name.

“Wolf…” He trailed off, deciding he couldn’t just sit back watching any longer. He crawled to him and placed a hand over the one he had within himself. His husband blinked at him in confusion, but the double-black leaned in for a kiss without any other comment. Then he pulled the hand away, pushing his own up to Wolfram’s mouth. He licked the digits unhurriedly, savoring the opportunity. Finally, Yuuri moved the fingers downward, pushing one in slowly.

Wolfram really shuddered now. “Yuuri. Yuuri.” He repeated his name over and over, and though it took the double-black a while to find _that_ spot, Wolfram didn’t seem to care.

“There. Finally found it,” he said with a smile after the blond’s legs had kicked out in reaction.

“Uh, Yuuri…I just…I can’t believe this is happening.”

Yuuri brushed along his face, kissed his finger trails. “Me neither.”

Wolrfam’s hand had continued stroking himself, but now his movements were becoming more sporadic. “Are you close?” The only response was a guttural groan. Taking that as an affirmative, Yuuri set in on abusing that nerve inside him, and soon Wolfram was completely gone, making unintelligible noises with each press. Then the blond cried out, tugging him as close as possible as his body quaked. A sticky liquid had landed on Yuuri’s chest, but he ignored it, holding Wolfram until his breathing returned to normal.  

Before he knew it, his husband had fallen into a peaceful sleep, so he tucked him in their bed with care. After a quick trip to the bathroom to clean himself off, he settled down beside him. He brushed a stray bang from his forehead, then leaned forward for a chaste peck on the lips. “Love you,” he whispered before slipping to sleep himself.

When Yuuri awoke he could immediately tell that something was different. It wasn’t until he felt movement behind him that he realized what it was. There wasn’t anything hard pressing against him. His husband’s arms held him close as the owner sighed contentedly. “Morning.”

“Good morning.”  They were silent for a time, unmoving. “You seem to have slept well.”

“Well, after last night, it would have been a crime not to.”

The king chuckled. “That good, huh?”

“Of course,” Wolfram replied in a haughty tone. “It was with you after all.”

“Flatter me too much and I’ll be bound to do it again,” he replied slyly.

Wolfram rolled him over so that they were making eye contact. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

“I wonder.”

The blond smacked him without any real force. “Jerk. You shouldn’t dangle things you aren’t prepared to deliver.”

Yuuri grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. “Who said I’m not?”

“I wonder,” he mocked as he squeezed his fingers tightly.


End file.
